Alex Corwin
Alexander Jonathan Corwin was a fictional character on ONtv's Harpers Falls; as well as the series Smythewood and Harpers Falls: New Beginnings. He was originally played by Todd Carty, best known for her role of Mark Fowler on EastEnders, until Robert Kazinsky. himself known on EastEnders as Sean Slater, took over the role and played it until the character was murdered. Robert Kazinsky has recently returned to HF playing Dylan's current husband, Adam Harper. The British charmer who loved Dylan British-born Alex came to Harpers Falls, Massachusetts, along with his widowed mother, Susan; his grandmother, Genevieve; and his sisters, Jacqueline and Allison. (His father, Mitch Taylor, a former modeling agent, who helped manage his mother, died in 1990) Allison later died at the hands of Molly Wainwright, a spiteful Harper family enemy. Later on, his grandfather David married Lynne Whitehead and this would bring to him, the man who would become the love of his life. He had become enamored of Lynne's grandson, Dylan Harper (the son of Lynne's daughter, Shelby Whitehead Harper) after his first relationship with Kip Waltham (who had stolen the identity of Dylan's friend, Kip Langsberg) had busted up. After tentatively taking it slow, the two fell in love and would eventually marry. Alex had been at Dylan's side through MOST of the happiest and saddest points in his life. Alex stood by him after being raped numerous times, and several attempts on his life by the evil Molly, and they remained a couple for a good part of four years. Alex had always gotten along well with Michael Harper and Shelby, as well as the rest of the rest of the Harper family. Alex brought a gentle nature and was fiercely protective of Dylan, no matter what happened. The couple divided their time between Harpers Falls and London. During their time, they had moved to London to also help run the London branch of Harper Industries. This had angered Shelby, and she let Michael, his sister, Michelle; and others have it due to that situation. Shelby was eventually killed while she was living in Pennsylvania, by a vicious serial killer. Despite a brazen attempt by one Nigel Bennett, who tried to interfere and break them up, they kept and sustained through the whole thing. In the end, Alex and Dylan remained together, until death did them part. Not long after they had moved to Boston proper, Alex had mysteriously disappeared, and his dead body was later discovered in a dumpster over by the Quincy Market. He had been murdered on the orders of vindictive Libby Atchison, who held a grudge against Sheila Harper Watkins because she hadn't sold her fashion house when Libby wanted it. Libby had ordered a thug to shoot Alex seventeen times, and throw his body in the dumpster. Libby was eventually convicted of manslaughter, after Sheila and her friend, Libby's sister, Linda Atchison, exposed not just her crimes, but the crimes of Linda's ex-sister in-law, Alexandra Chadwick. Dylan, truly devastated by his spouse's senseless death, would eventually mourn him, and after the respectful time of mourning, found love with his oldest and dearest friend, Barry VanAnderman. Eventually, however, Barry and Dylan realize that a romance was not possible, despite the promising signs and the total support of everyone, and that their friendship meant more. Barry and Dylan broke up amicably, their friendship intact; and Barry is working on matching the widowered Dylan with the also widowered Adam Mathison, whom he thinks will make a better boyfriend than he would. He is assisted in this by Dylan's cousin, Jennifer, who approves of Dylan and Adam being together. Barry would later be adopted into the Harper family, and he became Dylan's brother. Alex lives on, in name, with the birth of his beloved Dylan's half-sister, Alexandra Natalya Harper. Dylan's stepmother, Wendy Harper, named her daughter after the late Alex. Category:Characters Category:Characters married into the Harper family Category:Other relatives of the Harper family